This subject invention relates to light weight bus bars, methods of manufacture and to articles comprising the same.
With the recent increases in fuel prices and with the advent of legislation to minimize carbon emissions, it is desirable to introduce light weight automobiles for transportation. Light weight automobiles consume less fuel per mile traveled as a result of which they can travel further with lower carbon emissions per unit weight of fuel. In order to reduce automobile weight, it is desirable to reduce the weight of all parts used in the automobile. For example, automobile exterior panels are now manufactured from electrically conductive plastics in order to reduce automobile weight.
Bus bars are used in automobiles to conduct charges between automobile panels and other grounding bars used in the automobile. Bus bars are generally manufactured from steel, which is expensive and heavy. Accordingly, it is desirable to manufacture light weight bus bars to reduce the overall weight of the automobile and to increase gas mileage.